Jacques Frantz
thumb|190px|Jacques Frantz Jacques Frantz est un acteur français, né le 4 avril 1947 à Dijon. Interprète à l'écran, il a participé à de nombreuses pièces de théâtre, films et séries télévisées. Pratiquant également le doublage, il est notamment la voix française régulière de Robert De Niro, Mel Gibson, John Goodman, Nick Nolte, Stellan Skarsgård et Kevin McNally, ainsi que l'une des voix de Steve Martin, Tom Berenger et Tom Selleck. Il double également Optimus Prime dans les films live de la franchise Transformers. Il est aussi très actif au sein de l'animation. Il est notamment la voix de « Sully » dans Monstres et Cie, d'Al McWhiggin dans Toy Story 2, celle de Pacha dans Kuzco, l'empereur mégalo ou encore celle de John Silver dans La Planète au trésor, un nouvel univers, entre autres. Il est le père de la comédienne Marjorie Frantz, également très active dans le doublage. Biographie Théâtre * 1969 : Roméo et Juliette de William Shakespeare, mise en scène Denis Llorca, Théâtre de l'Ouest parisien * 1971 : Crime et Châtiment de Fiodor Dostoïevski, mise en scène Robert Hossein, Reims * 1971 : La prochaine fois je vous le chanterai de James Saunders, mise en scène Ed Kohl, Théâtre des Nouveautés * 1972 : Les Bas-fonds de Maxime Gorki, mise en scène Robert Hossein, Reims, Théâtre de l'Odéon * 1972 : La Prison d'après Georges Simenon, mise en scène Robert Hossein, Reims * 1972 : Le Poignard masqué d'Auguste Anicet-Bourgeois, mise en scène Jacques Seiler, Théâtre Hébertot * 1975 : Crime et Châtiment de Fiodor Dostoïevski, mise en scène Robert Hossein, Théâtre de Paris * 1982 : Flock de Sylvain Rougerie, mise en scène Étienne Bierry, Théâtre de Poche Montparnasse * 1986 : Brummell à Caen de Bernard Da Costa, mise en scène Paul-Émile Deiber, Théâtre de Boulogne-Billancourt * 1986 : Vieilles Canailles de Philippe Ferran, mise en scène Philippe Ferran, Théâtre La Bruyère * 1986 : Les Brumes de Manchester de Frédéric Dard, mise en scène Robert Hossein, Théâtre Marigny * 1987 : Les Brumes de Manchester de Frédéric Dard, mise en scène Robert Hossein, Théâtre de Paris * 1992 : C’était bien de James Saunders, mise en scène Stéphan Meldegg, Théâtre La Bruyère * 1997 : Petit Théâtre sans importance de Gildas Bourdet, mise en scène de l'auteur, Théâtre de la Commune * 1999 : Les Lunettes d'Elton John d'après David Farr, mise en scène Stephan Meldegg, Théâtre Tristan Bernard * 2002 : Phèdre de Racine, mise en scène Jacques Weber, Théâtre de Nice, Théâtre Déjazet * 2004 : Quand l'amour s'emmêle d'Anne-Marie Étienne, mise en scène Anne-Marie Étienne, Théâtre du Palais-Royal * 2005 : Célébration d'Harold Pinter, mise en scène Roger Planchon, Théâtre du Rond-Point * 2006 : La Langue de la montagne, Le Temps d'une soirée et Précisément d'Harold Pinter, mise en scène Roger Planchon, Théâtre Gobetti Turin * 2007 : La Vérité toute nue de David Lodge, mise en scène Christophe Correia, Théâtre Marigny * 2007, 2008 : Les riches reprennent confiance de Louis-Charles Sirjacq, mise en scène Étienne Bierry, Théâtre de Poche Montparnasse * 2009 : Ernesto Che Guevarra, la dernière nuit de José Pablo Fienmann, mise en scène Gérard Gelas, Théâtre du Chêne Noir-Avignon * 2010 : Ernesto Che Guevarra, la dernière nuit de José Pablo Fienmann, mise en scène Gérard Gelas, Théâtre du Chêne Noir-Avignon * 2011 : Le Crépuscule du Che de José Pablo Feinmann, mise en scène Gérard Gelas, Petit Montparnasse * 2012 : Onysos le furieux de Laurent Gaudé, mise en scène Emmanuel Besnault, Théâtre du Chêne Noir, Avignon * 2012 : Sixième Solo de Serge Valletti, mise en scène de Sébastien Rajon, Théâtre du Chien qui fume, Avignon * 2015 : Un cadeau hors du temps de Luciano Nottino, mise en scène Gérard Gélas, Théâtre du Chêne noir * 2017 : L'Amante anglaise de Marguerite Duras, mise en scène par Thierry Harcourt, théâtre du Lucernaire Filmographie Cinéma Longs métrages * 1975 : L'Homme du fleuve de Jean-Pierre Prévost * 1977 : La Question de Laurent Heynemann : lieutenant Lamaze * 1977 : Plus ça va, moins ça va de Michel Vianey * 1978 : Les Petits Câlins de Jean-Marie Poiré : le sportif * 1978 : Tendre Poulet de Philippe de Broca : Inspecteur Verdier * 1978 : La Carapate de Gérard Oury : commissaire Rocheteau * 1979 : Coup de tête de Jean-Jacques Annaud : le chauffeur du * 1983 : Les Compères de Francis Veber : Verdier * 1984 : Le Joli cœur de Francis Perrin : Fixette * 1984 : Les Ripoux de Claude Zidi : Franck * 1984 : Le Jumeau d'Yves Robert : Ralph * 1984 : Poulet au vinaigre de Claude Chabrol : Alexandre Duteil * 1985 : Bâton Rouge de Rachid Bouchareb : le manager du Fastfood * 1992 : La Crise de Coline Serreau : monsieur Borin * 1994 : Lumière noire de Med Hondo * 1998 : Don Juan de Jacques Weber : un des frères d'Elvire * 1999 : Aime ton père de Jacob Berger * 2002 : Une femme de ménage de Claude Berri : Ralph * 2003 : Fanfan la Tulipe de Gérard Krawczyk : La Franchise * 2007 : Contre-enquête de Franck Mancuso : Michel Almade * 2007 : Asylum d'Olivier Château * 2008 : La Première Étoile de Lucien Jean-Baptiste : René * 2009 : G.I. Joe : Le Réveil du Cobra (G.I. Joe: The Rise of Cobra) de Stephen Sommers : l'inquisiteur * 2010 : L'Arnacœur de Pascal Chaumeil : Van der Becq, le père de Juliette * 2012 : Ce que le jour doit à la nuit d'Alexandre Arcady : Jean-Christophe à 70 ans * 2012 : Comme des frères d'Hugo Gélin : Pierre * 2012 : Radiostars de Romain Lévy : Voix-off des jingles de Blast FM * 2013 : Les Reines du ring de Jean-Marc Rudnicki : Tonio * 2016 : Dieumerci ! de Lucien Jean-Baptiste : Georges Polito * 2019 : Salauds de pauvres (film à sketches) Courts métrages * 2001 : Sing Sinatra de Lionel Michaud * 2003 : L'Homme de la boîte de Slony Sow * 2005 : Le Mal de Claire de Nicolas Habas * 2006 : Santa Closed de Douglas Attal * 2007 : Tous ensemble de Fouad Benhammou * 2007 : Occupations de Lars von Trier, dans le film collectif Chacun son cinéma Télévision * 1970 : Au théâtre ce soir : Les Joyeuses Commères de Windsor de William Shakespeare, mise en scène Jacques Fabbri, réalisation Pierre Sabbagh, Théâtre Marigny : Fenton * 1972 : Schulmeister, l'espion de l'empereur (série télévisée) : Pen Rouz * 1974 : Le Pain noir de Serge Moati (mini-série) : Frédéric * 1978 : Les Grandes Conjurations, épisode : Le Connétable de Bourbon de Jean-Pierre Decourt * 1979 : Le Baiser au lépreux d'André Michel (téléfilm) : Le jeune médecin * 1980 : Les Chevaux du soleil de François Villiers (d'après Jules Roy) : Hector Griès * 1984 : Billet doux de Michel Berny : Inspecteur Toulet * 1987 : Les Cinq Dernières Minutes, épisode Mécomptes d'auteurs de Roger Pigaut * 1988 : Les Cinq Dernières Minutes Le fantôme de la Villette de Roger Pigaut * 1991 : Commissaire Moulin, épisode L'ours vert : Le chirurgien * 1994-1995 : Un enfant de trop de Jacob Berger : Maurice * 1995 : Carreau d'as : Marcelin * 1995 : Julie Lescaut, épisode 4, saison 4 : La fiancée assassinée d'Élisabeth Rappeneau : Martin * 1996 : Chaudemanche père et fils de Joël Séria : Antoine Chaudemanche * 1999 : Mélissol de Jean-Pierre Igoux : Martin Mélissol * 2003 : Lagardère d'Henry Helman : Cocardasse * 2005 : La Légende vraie de la tour Eiffel de Simon Brook : Gustave Eiffel * 2007 : Le Lien de Denis Malleval : Nathan * 2007 : Chassé croisé amoureux de Gérard Cuq : Gherbrant * 2009 : Le jour viendra de Susanne Schneider : Jean-Marc * 2011 : 1, 2, 3, voleurs de Gilles Mimouni * 2012 : Le Sang de la vigne (série télévisée) : Philippe Nadaillac * 2013 : Nicolas Le Floch : Le Crime de l'hôtel Saint-Florentin de Philippe Bérenger * 2018 : Les Petits Meurtres d'Agatha Christie : Crime en soldes de Didier Bivel : Simon Krepps Voxographie : Note : Les dates en italique correspondent aux sorties initiales des films dont Jacques Frantz a assuré le redoublage ou le doublage tardif. Cinéma Films * Robert De Niro dans (66 films) : ** Mean Streets (1973Doublé seulement en 2002 pour la sortie DVD.) : Johnny Boy ** Il était une fois en Amérique (19842e doublage, 2003.) : David « Noodles » Aaronson ** Mission (1986) : Rodrigo Mendoza ** Les Incorruptibles (1987) : Al Capone ** Midnight Run (1988) : Jack Walsh ** Nous ne sommes pas des anges (1989) : Ned ** Les Affranchis (1990) : Jimmy Conway ** L'Éveil (1990) : Leonard Lowe ** Stanley et Iris (1990) : Stanley Cox ** Backdraft (1991) : Lieutenant Donald Rimgale ** La Liste noire (1991) : David Merrill ** Les Nerfs à vif (1991) : Max Cady ** Hollywood Mistress (1992) : Evan M. Wright ** La Loi de la nuit (1992) : Harry Fabian ** Blessures secrètes (1993) : Dwight Hansen ** Il était une fois le Bronx (1993) : Lorenzo Anello ** Mad Dog and Glory (1993) : Wayne "Mad Dog" Dobie ** Casino (1995) : Samuel Rothstein ** Heat (1995) : Neil McCauley ** Le Fan (1996) : Gil Renard ** Sleepers (1996) : Père Bobby ** Simples Secrets (1996) : Docteur Wally ** Cop Land (1997) : Lieutenant Moe Tilden ** Des hommes d'influence (1997) : Conrad Brean ** De grandes espérances (1998) : Arthur Lustig ** Ronin (1998) : Sam ** Mafia Blues (1999) : Paul Vitti ** Personne n'est parfait(e) (1999) : Walt Koontz ** Les Aventures de Rocky et Bullwinkle (2000) : Chef Sans-Peur ** Mon beau-père et moi (2000) : Jack Byrnes ** Les Chemins de la dignité (2000) : Leslie W. Sunday ** 15 minutes (2001) : Eddie Fleming ** The Score (2001) : Nick Wells ** Showtime (2002) : Mitch Preston ** Père et flic (2002) : Vincent LaMarca ** Mafia Blues 2 : la Rechute ! (2002) : Paul Vitti ** Godsend, expérience interdite (2004) : Richard Wells ** Mon beau-père, mes parents et moi (2004) : Jack Byrnes ** Le Pont du roi Saint-Louis (2004) : L'archevêque de Lima ** Trouble Jeu (2005) : David Callaway ** Raisons d'État (2006) : Bill Sullivan ** Arthur et les Minimoys (2006) : le roi des Minimoys (voix) ** Stardust (2007) : Capitaine Shakespeare ** Panique à Hollywood (2008) : Ben ** La Loi et l'Ordre (2008) : Turk ** Mon beau-père et nous (2010) : Jack Byrnes ** Machete (2010) : John McLaughlin ** Killer Elite (2011) : Hunter ** Stone (2011) : Jack Mabry ** Limitless (2011) : Carl Van Loon ** L'amour a ses raisons (2011) : Adrian ** Happy New Year (2011) : Harry Morgan ** Monsieur Flynn (2012) : Jonathan Flynn ** Red Lights (2012) : Simon Silver ** Unités d'élite (2012) : Joe Sarcone ** Happiness Therapy (2013) : Pat Solitano Sr. ** Face à face (2013) : Benjamin Ford ** Last Vegas (2013) : Patrick "Paddy" Connors ** Match retour (2013) : Billy « The Kid » McDonnen ** The Bag Man (2014) : Dragna ** American Bluff (2014) : Victor Tellegio ** Le Nouveau Stagiaire (2015) : Ben Whittaker ** Bus 657 (2015) : Francis Silva ** Joy (2015) : Rudy Mangano ** Dirty Papy (2016) : Dick Kelly ** Joker (2019) : Murray Franklin ** The Irishman (2019) : Frank Sheeran * Mel Gibson dans : (31 films) ** Mad Max : Au-delà du dôme du tonnerre (1985) : Max Rockatansky ** L'Arme fatale (1987) : Martin Riggs ** Tequila Sunrise (1988) : Dale McKussic ** L'Arme fatale 2 (1989) : Martin Riggs ** Hamlet (1990) : Hamlet ** Air America (1990) : Gene Ryack ** Comme un oiseau sur la branche (1990) : Rick Jarmin ** Forever Young (1992) : Daniel McCormick ** L'Arme fatale 3 (1992) : Martin Riggs ** L'Homme sans visage (1993) : Justin McLeod ** Maverick (1994) : Bret Maverick ** Braveheart (1995) : William Wallace ** La Rançon (1996) : Tom Mullen ** Complots (1997) : Jerry Fletcher ** Le Mystère des fées : Une histoire vraie (1997) : Le père de Frances ** L'Arme fatale 4 (1998) : Martin Riggs ** Payback (1999) : Porter ** The Million Dollar Hotel (2000) : L'agent Skinner ** The Patriot, le chemin de la liberté (2000) : Benjamin Martin ** Ce que veulent les femmes (2001) : Nick Marshall ** Signes (2002) : Graham Hess ** Nous étions soldats '' (2002) : Hal Moore ** ''The Singing Detective (2003) : Gibbon ** Hors de contrôle (2010) : Thomas Craven ** Le Complexe du castor (2011) : Walter Black ** Get the Gringo (2012) : le chauffeur ** Machete Kills (2013) : Luther Voz ** Expendables 3 : Unité spéciale (2014) : Conrad Stonebanks ** Blood Father (2016) : John Link ** Very Bad Dads 2 (2017) : Kurt Mayron ** Traîné sur le bitume (2018) : Brett Ridgeman * John Goodman dans : (29 films) ** Mélodie pour un meurtre (1989) : Sherman ** Always (1989) : Al Yackey ** Arachnophobie (1990) : Delbert McClintock ** King Ralph (1991) : Ralph Hampton Gainesworth Jones ** La Famille Pierrafeu (1994) : Fred Pierrafeu ** Blues Brothers 2000 (1998) : Mighty Mack McTeer ** Le Témoin du Mal (1998) : Jonesy ** De quelle planète viens-tu ? (2000) : Roland Jones ** Divine mais dangereuse (2001) : Détective Dehling ** Death Sentence (2007) : Bones Darley ** Evan tout-puissant (2007) : le député Chuck Long ** Speed Racer (2008) : Pops Racer ** Dans la brume électrique (2009) : Julius Balboni ** Confessions d'une accro du shopping (2009) : Graham Bloomwood ** Red State (2011) : Keenan ** Extrêmement fort et incroyablement près (2012) : Stan, le portier ** Moi, député (2012) : Député Scott Talley ** Argo (2012) : John Chambers ** Une nouvelle chance (2012) : Pete Klein ** Flight (2012) : Harling Mays ** Inside Llewyn Davis (2013) : Bud Grossman ** The Monuments Men (2014) : Walter Garfield ** The Gambler (2015) : Frank ** 10 Cloverfield Lane (2016) : Howard Stambler ** Traque à Boston (2016) : commissaire Edward F. Davis ** Kong: Skull Island (2017) : William « Bill » Randa ** L.A. Rush (2017) : Dave ** Atomic Blonde (2017) : Emmet Kurzfeld ** Captive State (2019) : William Mulligan * Nick Nolte dans : (18 films) ** Contre-enquête (1989) : Capitaine Michael Brennan ** Le Prince des marées (1991) : Tom Wingo ** Blue Chips (1994) : Pete Bell ** La Petite Star (1994) : Matt Hobbs ** Les Hommes de l'ombre (1996) : Max Hoover ** U-Turn (1997) : Jake McKenna ** La Ligne rouge (1998) : le lieutenant-colonel Storm ** Trixie (2000) : Sénateur Drummond Alvery ** L'Homme de la Riviera (2003) : Bob Montagnet ** Northfork (2004) : Père Harlan ** Hôtel Rwanda (2005) : Colonel Oliver ** My Own Love Song (2010) : Caldwell ** Gangster Squad (2013) : Le chef Bill Parker ** Parker (2013) : Hurley ** Mensonges et faux semblants (2013) : Bridges ** The Ridiculous 6 (2015) : Frank Stockburn ** Randonneurs amateurs (2015) : Stephen Katz ** Du miel plein la tête (2018) : Amadeus * Steve Martin dans : (12 films) ** L'Homme aux deux cerveaux (1983) : ** Roxanne (1987) : C. D. Bales ** Portrait craché d'une famille modèle (1989) : Gil Buckman ** L.A. Story (1991) : Harris K. Telemacher ** Le père de la mariée (1991) : George Banks ** En toute bonne foi (1992) : Jonas Nightengale ** Fais comme chez toi ! (1992) : Newton Davis ** Sergent Bilko (1996) : Ernest G. Bilko ** Bowfinger, roi d'Hollywood (1999) : Bobby Bowfinger ** Fantasia 2000 (1999) : Lui-même ** Bronx à Bel-Air (2003) : Peter Sanderson ** Treize à la douzaine (2004) : Tom Baker * Stellan Skarsgård dans : (12 films) ** D'un rêve à l'autre (2000) : William Granther ** Taking sides, le cas Furtwängler (2002) : Wilhelm Furtwängler ** Le Roi Arthur (2004) : Cerdic de Wessex ** Beowulf, la légende viking (2005) : Hrothgar ** Waz (2007) : Eddie Argo ** Anges et Démons (2009) : Richter ** Frankie et Alice (2010) : Dr. Oz ** Thor (2011) : Dr. Erik Selvig ** Avengers (2012) : Dr. Erik Selvig ** Thor : Le Monde des ténèbres (2013) : Dr. Erik Selvig ** Les Voies du destin (2013) : Finlay ** Avengers : L'Ère d'Ultron (2015) : Dr. Erik Selvig * Tom Berenger dans : (9 films) ** La Main droite du diable (1988) : Gary Simmons ** Sniper, tireur d'élite (1993) : le sergent Thomas Beckett ** Sliver (1993) : Jack Landsford ** Le Dernier Cheyenne (1995) : Lewis Gates ** Cybertraque (2000) : McCoy Rollins ** Training Day (2001) : Stan Gursky ** Compte à rebours mortel (2002) : Hank ** Inception (2010) : Browning ** Faster (2010) : le directeur de la prison * Kevin McNally dans : (8 films) ** Rouge à lèvres et arme à feu (2001) : Le major Mason ** Pirates des Caraïbes : La Malédiction du Black Pearl (2003) : Joshamee Gibbs ** Pirates des Caraïbes : Le Secret du coffre maudit (2006) : Joshamee Gibbs ** Pirates des Caraïbes : Jusqu'au bout du monde (2007) : Joshamee Gibbs ** Walkyrie (2009) : Carl Friedrich Goerdeler ** Pirates des Caraïbes : La Fontaine de jouvence (2011) : Joshamee Gibbs ** L'Ombre du mal (2012) : Maddux ** Pirates des Caraïbes : La Vengeance de Salazar (2017) : Joshamee Gibbs * Jeff Bridges dans : (6 films) ** Contre toute attente (1984) : Terry Brogan ** À double tranchant (1985) : Jack Forrester ** Pur Sang, la légende de Seabiscuit (2003) : Charles Howard ** Stick It (2006) : Burt Vickerman ** Sale temps à l'hôtel El Royale (2018) : Dock O'Kelly / le Père Daniel Flynn ** Spider-Man: Far From Home (2019) : Obadiah Stane / Iron Monger * Brian Cox dans : (6 films) ** Adaptation (2003) : Robert McKee ** La 25e Heure (2003) : James Brogan ** Match Point (2005) : Alec Hewett ** Courir avec des ciseaux (2007) : Dr. Finch ** Ennemis jurés (2011) : Menenius ** Churchill (2017) : Winston Churchill * Peter Cullen dans : (6 films) ** Transformers (2007) : Optimus Prime (voix) ** Transformers 2 : La Revanche (2009) : Optimus Prime (voix) ** Transformers 3 : La Face cachée de la Lune (2011) : Optimus Prime (voix) ** Transformers : L'Âge de l'extinction (2014) : Optimus Prime (voix) ** Transformers: The Last Knight (2017) : Optimus Prime (voix) ** Bumblebee (2018) : Optimus Prime (voix) * Sam Neill dans : (4 films) ** Possession (1981) : Mark ** Enigma (1982) : Dimitri Vasilkov ** Le Sang des autres (1984) : Dieter Bergman ** Le Don du roi (1996) : le roi Charles II * John Candy dans : (4 films) ** Toujours prêts (1985) : Tom Tuttle ** Comment claquer un million de dollars par jour (1985) : Spike Nolan ** La Petite boutique des horreurs (1986) : Wink Wilkinson ** JFK (1991) : Dean Andrews * James Belushi dans : (4 films) ** Filofax (1990) : Jimmy Dworski ** Monsieur Destinée (1990) : Larry Joseph Burrows ** Traces de sang (1992) : Jack Dobson ** Super papa (2001) : Chuck Scarett * Ron Perlman dans : (4 films) ** La Nuit déchirée (1992) : Ira Soames ** Hellboy (2004) : Hellboy ** Hellboy 2 : Les Légions d'or maudites (2008) : Hellboy ** 13 Sins (2014) : lieutenant Chilcoat * Michael Madsen dans : (4 films) ** Meurs un autre jour (2002) : Falco ** Blueberry, l'expérience secrète (2004) : Wallace Sebastian Blount ** Les Huit Salopards (2016) : Joe Gage / Le Cowboy ** Once Upon a Time… in Hollywood (2019) : le shérif Hackett dans la série « Bounty Law » * Ed Harris dans : (3 films) ** Abyss (1989) : Bud Brigman ** Les Anges de la nuit (1991) : Frankie Flannery ** La Couleur du mensonge (2003) : Lester Farley * Ted Danson dans : (3 films) ** Trois hommes et un bébé (1987) : Jack Holden ** Tels pères, telle fille (1990) : Jack Holden ** Rends la monnaie, papa (1994) : Ray * Mike Starr dans : (3 films) ** Billy Bathgate (1991) : Julie Martin ** Ed Wood (1994) : Georgie Weiss ** Summer of Sam (1999) : Eddie * Joe Dallesandro dans : ** Chair pour Frankenstein (1973) : Nicholas, paysan, puis valet de la Baronne Katrin Frankenstein ** Du sang pour Dracula (1974) : Mario Balato, le jardinier * William Hootkins dans : ** Ouragan sur l'eau plate (1985) : Ben ** Batman (1989) : le lieutenant Max Eckhardt * Dolph Lundgren dans : ** Rocky 4 (1985) : Ivan Drago ** Creed 2 (2018) : Ivan Drago * Peter van Norden dans : ** Les Accusés (1988) : Paulsen ** Y a-t-il un flic pour sauver le président ? (1991) : John Sununu * Mickey Rourke dans : ** La Maison des otages (1990) : Michael Bosworth ** Double Team (1997) : Stavros * Alfred Molina dans : ** Jamais sans ma fille '' (1991) : Bozorg Mahmoody ** ''Le Poids du déshonneur (1996) : Panos Demeris * Tom Waits dans : ** The Fisher King : Le Roi pêcheur (1991) : Le SDF paraplégique ** Mystery Men (1999) : Heller * Gary Busey dans : ** Point Break (1991) : Agent du FBI Angelo Pappas ** Entourage (2015) : lui-même (caméo) * Danny Aiello dans : ** Deux jours à Los Angeles (1995) : Cosmo Pizzo ** Two Much (1996) : Gene * Geoffrey Rush dans : ** Quills, la plume et le sang (2000) : Marquis de Sade ** Green Lantern (2011) : Tomar-Re * Jim Broadbent dans : ** Moulin Rouge ! (2001) : Harold Zidler ** Nicholas Nickleby (2002) : Wackford Squeers * David Gasman dans : ** Arthur et la Vengeance de Maltazard (2009) : le roi des Minimoys (voix) ** Arthur et la Guerre des deux mondes (2010) : le roi des Minimoys (voix) * 1956 : Le Shérif : Pike (Ken Clark) * 1975 : Sartre par lui-même : voix du récitant (court métrage) * 1976 : Le Messie : Jésus (Pier Maria Rossi) * 1981 : La Chèvre : Júan Larbal (Jorge Luke) * 1981 : La Salamandre : Colonel Dante Matucci (Franco Nero) * 1981 : La Maîtresse du lieutenant français : Charles Henry Smithson / Mike (Jeremy Irons) * 1983 : L'Esprit d'équipe : Nickerson (Craig T. Nelson) * 1984 : Il était une fois en Amérique : Le premier gangster interrogeant Eve et Moe ( ) * 1984{2e doublage. : Birdy : M. Columbato (Sandy Baron) * 1984 : Falling in Love : Ed Lasky (Harvey Keitel) * 1985 : Rambo 2 : La Mission : Ericson (Martin Kove) * 1985 : Commando : Wes Bennett (Vernon Wells) * 1985 : Silverado : Ethan McKendrick (Ray Baker) * 1985 : Transylvania 6-5000 : Lepescu (Jeffrey Jones) * 1985 : Fool for Love : Martin (Randy Quaid) * 1985 : Birdy : Columbato (Sandy Baron) * 1986 : Hannah et ses sœurs : Wilkes (Richard Jenkins) * 1986 : Nuit de noce chez les fantômes : Un policier (R.J. Bell) * 1986 : Club Paradis : Jack Moniker (Robin Williams) * 1986 : Comme un chien enragé : le barman (Marshall Fallwell Jr.) * 1986 : Howard... une nouvelle race de héros : Lieutenant Welker (Paul Guilfoyle) * 1987 : Suspect dangereux : Eddie Sanger (Dennis Quaid) * 1987 : Les Sorcières d'Eastwick : Walter Neff (Keith Jocim) * 1987 : Predator : Blain Cooper (Jesse Ventura) * 1987 : La Folle Histoire de l'espace : le colonel Saint Cyr (George Wyner) * 1988 : Appelez-moi Johnny 5 : Fred Ritter (Michael McKean) * 1988 : Le Grand Bleu : Laurence (Paul Shenar) * 1989 : Indiana Jones et la Dernière Croisade : Sallah (John Rhys-Davies) * 1989 : Glory : le sergent major Mulcahy (John Finn) * 1989 : She-Devil, la diable : Bob (Ed Begley Jr) * 1989 : Black Rain : Oliver (John Spencer) * 1989 : Young Guns : Pat Garrett (Patrick Wayne) * 1990 : Young Guns 2 : Pat Garrett (William Petersen) * 1990 : Fenêtre sur Pacifique : Policier (Guy Boyd) * 1990 : Chucky, la poupée de sang : Phil Simpson (Gerrit Graham) * 1990 : Chasseur blanc, cœur noir : Hodkins (Timothy Spall) * 1990 : Le Bûcher des vanités : Ray Andruitti (Louis Gambialvo) * 1990 : Navy Seals, les meilleurs : Capitaine Dunne (Ronald G. Joseph) * 1990 : La Maison Russie : Bob, l'agent de la CIA (Mac McDonald) * 1991 : Sacré sale gosse : Dutch Dooley (Ed O'Neill) * 1991 : The Doors : Paul A. Rothchild (Michael Wincott) * 1992 : Jeux de guerre : Kevin O'Donnell (Patrick Bergin) * 1992 : Face à face : Andy Wagner (Daniel Baldwin) * 1992 : Fortress : Stiggs (Tom Towles) * 1992 : Un privé en escarpins : Murray Rierson (Jay O. Sanders) * 1992 : Mr. Baseball : Jack Elliot (Tom Selleck) * 1992 : Sister Act : Inspecteur Tate (Guy Boyd) * 1993 : La Firme : Ray McDeere (David Strathairn) * 1993 : Cliffhanger : Traque au sommet : Walter Wright (Paul Winfield) * 1993 : Sacré Robin des Bois : le Prince Jean (Richard Lewis) * 1993 : Le Prince des rivières : Noel Lord (Rip Torn) * 1994 : The Mask : Niko (Orestes Matacena) * 1994 : Absolom 2022 : Marek (Stuart Wilson) * 1995 : Power Rangers, le film : Ivan Ooze (Paul Freeman) * 1995 : Nixon d'Oliver Stone : John Ehrlichman (J. T. Walsh) * 1995 : Le Maître des illusions : Nix (Daniel von Bargen) * 1995 : Groom Service : Siegfried (David Proval) * 1996 : 1492 : Christophe Colomb : Luis De Santangel (Frank Langella) * 1996 : Independence Day : Marty Gilbert (Harvey Fierstein) * 1996 : Mad Dogs : Ben London (Gabriel Byrne) * 1997 : Les Ailes de l'enfer : Duncan Malloy (Colm Meaney) * 1998 : Meet the Deedles : Frank Slater (Dennis Hopper) * 1998 : Arnaques, Crimes et Botanique : Dog (Frank Harper) * 1999 : Galaxy Quest : Jason Nesmith (Tim Allen) * 2000 : Shanghai Kid : Nathan Van Cleef (Xander Berkeley) * 2000 : Presque célèbre : Lester Bangs (Philip Seymour Hoffman) * 2000 : Bootmen : Gary (Richard Carter) * 2001 : Stalingrad : Nikita Khrouchtchev (Bob Hoskins) * 2002 : Autour de Lucy : Bobby (Anthony LaPaglia) * 2002 : Hyper Noël : Fée des dents (Art LaFleur) * 2002 : Un nouveau Russe : Chmakov (Andreï Krasko) * 2003 : La Ligue des gentlemen extraordinaires : Toby (Ewart James Walters) * 2004 : Bienvenue à Mooseport : Avery Hightower (Edward Herrmann) * 2004 : Moi, Peter Sellers : Maurice Woodruff (Stephen Fry) * 2006 : Even Money : Détective Brunner (Kelsey Grammer) * 2006 : Big Mamma 2 : Crawford (Dan Lauria) * 2007 : Boulevard de la mort : Stuntman Mike (Kurt Russell) * 2009 : Le Concert : Aleksander Abramovitch 'Sacha' Grossman (Dmitri Nazarov) * 2016 : The Birth of a Nation : le révérend Walthall (Mark Boone Junior) * 2017 : Dead in Tombstone: Le Pacte du Diable : Jeremiah (John Tierney) Films d'animation * 1950''2e effectué en 1991 : ''Cendrillon : Gus * 1962 : Chat, c'est Paris : Le chien * 1979''3e doublage effectué en 2005 : ''Le Château de Cagliostro : Le comte de Cagliostro * 1988''2e effectué en 2005 : ''Le Petit Dinosaure et la Vallée des merveilles : Le père de Céra * 1989 : Charlie, mon héros : Gratouille * 1990 : Le Prince Casse-Noisette : le Roi des souris * 1994 : Richard au pays des livres magiques : Aventure * 1996 : Aladdin et le Roi des voleurs : Cassim, le roi des voleurs * 1999 : Toy Story 2 : Al McWhiggin * 2000 : La Route d'Eldorado : le chef * 2000 : Kuzco, l'empereur mégaloJohn Goodman prête sa voix dans la version originale au personnage. : Pacha * 2000 : La Petite Sirène 2 : Retour à l'océan : Mordicus * 2000 : Titan A.E. : Sam Tucker * 2001 : Monstres et Cie : Sullivan * 2001 : La Belle et le Clochard 2 : L'Appel de la rue : Caïd * 2001 : Jimmy Neutron : Un garçon génial : le roi Goobot * 2002 : La Nouvelle Voiture de Bob : Sulivan * 2002 : Cendrillon 2 : Une vie de princesse : Gus * 2002 : La Planète au trésor, un nouvel univers : John Silver * 2004 : Gang de requins : Don Lino * 2004 : La ferme se rebelle : Alameda Slim * 2005 : Kuzco 2 : King Kronk : Pacha * 2006 : Astérix et les Vikings : Obélix * 2007 : Bienvenue chez les Robinson : une grenouille * 2007 : Le Sortilège de Cendrillon : Gus * 2007 : Tous à l'Ouest de Olivier Jean-Marie : le chef indien Loup Cinglé * 2008 : Les Aventures de Impy le Dinosaure : Solomon * 2009 : Le Monde merveilleux d'Impy * 2010 : La Princesse et la Grenouille : Eli « Big Daddy » LaBouff * 2012 : Rebelle : le roi Fergus * 2012 : L'Étrange Pouvoir de Norman : M. Prenderghast, l'oncle de Norman * 2012 : Niko, le petit renne 2 : Boss * 2014 : Rio 2 : Big Boss * 2014 : Les Sept Nains : Bernie * 2015 : En route ! : Smek * 2015 : Georges le petit curieux 3 : Retour à la jungle : Hal Houston Télévision Téléfilms * Tom Selleck dans : ** Preuves d'innocence (2004) : Larry Starczek ** Ike. Opération Overlord (2004) : Dwight David Eisenhower ** Jesse Stone (2005-aujourd'hui) : Jesse Stone (9 téléfilms - en cours) * Fred Ward dans : ** Au risque de te perdre (1997) : Dave Reimuller ** Magnitude 10,5 (2005) : Roy Nolan * John Goodman dans : ** Où est passé le Père Noël ? (2006) : le Père Noël ** La Vérité sur Jack (2010) : Neal Nicol * 2007 : Diana : À la recherche de la vérité : Charles Davis (Kevin McNally) * 2012 : Carta a Eva : Juan Perón (Héctor Colomé) * 2014 : Haute Trahison : Franz Josef Strauß (Francis Fulton-Smith) * 2017 : The Wizard of Lies : Bernard Madoff (Robert De Niro) * 2019 : Deadwood : le film : Al Swearengen (Ian McShane) Séries télévisées * John Goodman dans : ** Un agent très secret (1999) : Michael Wiseman ** À la Maison-Blanche (2003) : Président Glenallen Walken ** Treme (2010) : Creighton « Cray » Bernette ** Damages (2011) : Howard Erickson ** (2018) : Michael Ennis * Tom Selleck dans : ** Boston Justice (2006-2007) : Ivan Tiggs ** Las Vegas (2007-2008) : A.J. Cooper ** Blue Bloods (depuis 2010) : Frank Reagan * Nick Nolte dans : ** Luck (2012) : Walter Smith ** The Mandalorian (depuis 2019) : Kuiil / Ugnaught * John Doman dans : ** Berlin Station (2017) : Richard Hanes ** The Boys (2019) : Jonah Vogelbaum * 1990-1991 : Force de frappe : Luke Brenner (Stephen Shellen) * 2004 : Agence Matrix : Ray Miller (Leon Russom) * 2004-2005 : Les Sauvages : Steve Cox (Mel Gibson) * 2004-2007 : Entourage : lui-même (Gary Busey) * 2005 : Into The West : le colonel Chivington (Tom Berenger) * 2005 : Trafic d'innocence : Tommy (Vlasta Vrana) * 2006 : Deadwood : Al Swearengen (Ian McShane) ( , ) * 2006 : Day Break : Nick Vukovic (Jim Beaver) * 2009-2010 : Cold Case : Affaires classées : Moe Kitchener (Daniel Baldwin) * 2011 : 30 Rock : Lui-même (Robert De Niro) * 2011 : Dr House : Cyrus Harry (Donal Logue) * 2012-2013 : Boardwalk Empire : Gaston Means (Stephen Root) * 2013 : La Bible : le narrateur (Keith David) * 2014-2018 : Once Upon a Time : l'apprenti (Timothy Webber) * 2015 : Show Me a Hero : Angelo Martinelli (James Belushi) (mini-série) * 2015 : The Slap : Manolis Apostolou (Brian Cox) * 2015-2017 : Jordskott : Pekka Koljonen (Johannes Brost) * 2016 : Vinyl : Vince Finestra (David Proval) * 2017 : Quantico : Henry Roarke (Dennis Boutsikaris) * 2018 : La Vérité sur l'affaire Harry Quebert : Roy, l'éditeur de Marcus Goldman (Ron Perlman) * depuis 2018 : : Jack Twine (Tony Barry) * 2019 : Vikings : le roi Olaf « le Gros » (Steven Berkoff) Séries d'animation * 1997 : Blake et Mortimer : le narrateur (voix originale) * 1999 : Les Simpson : Mel GibsonDoublé par Mel Gibson en version originale. (saison 11, épisode 1) Documentaires * 1998 : Les Splendeurs naturelles d'Afrique, 12 x 52 minutes, Kifaru Films, Renn Productions * 2002 : narrateur du documentaire Expedition: Bismarck. * 2004 : narrateur du documentaire La Tempête du siècle de Jean-François Delassus * 2005 : narrateur du documentaire 11 septembre : à bord du 1er vol, épisode de Zero Hour. * 2005 : narrateur du documentaire Brûlez Rome ! * 2006 : voix dans Opération survie : Nuage mortel sur Tchernobyl (docu-fiction de la BBC) * 2006 : narrateur de la version française de Planète Terre (série documentaire de la BBC) * 2008 : narrateur de la version française de La Révolution de la Terre (documentaire de ) * narrateur de Infrarouge sur France 2 * 2012 : narrateur du documentaire Auschwitz, une histoire tragique et complexe de David Bonnefoy * 2012 : narrateur du documentaire Français par le sang versé de Marcela Feraru * 2015 : narrateur du documentaire "L'Allemagne sauvage : le lac de Constance" de Jens-Uwe Heins * 2016 : narrateur du documentaire "L'Allemagne sauvage : L’Isar, la dernière rivière indomptée"de Jürgen Eichinger * 2019 : narrateur de la version française du documentaire "Notre planète" disponible sur la plateforme Netflix. Jeux vidéo * 1996 : Tomb Raider II : Marco Bartoli et Frère Chan * 1998 : Driver : Tanner * 2002 : La Planète au trésor : La Bataille de Procyon : John Silver * 2002 : Monstres et Cie : L'Île de l'épouvante : Jacques Sullivan * 2006 : Pirates des Caraïbes : La Légende de Jack Sparrow : Joshamee Gibbs * 2007 : Astérix aux Jeux olympiques : Obélix * 2018 : Lego Les Indestructibles : Sulli Publicités * Robert De Niro dans : ** American Express (2005) ** Kia Niro (2019) Radio * Voix off de Nostalgie d'octobre 2013 à mars 2016 Livres audio ; Œuvres de Stephen King * Série La Tour sombre : ** 1991 : Le Pistolero ** 1991 : Les Trois Cartes ** 1992 : Terres perdues ** 1998 : Magie et Cristal ; Œuvres de C. J. Box * 2006 : Détonations rapprochées — * 2008 : La Mort au fond du canyon - * 2008 : Winterkill — ; Œuvres de Virginie Despentes * 2015 : Vernon Subutex, 1 * 2015 : Vernon Subutex, 2 * 2017 : Vernon Subutex, 3 ; Œuvres de Fred Vargas * 2006 : L'Homme à l'envers — * 2006 : L'Homme aux cercles bleus — ; Œuvres de Jean-Paul Dubois * 2006 : Hommes entre eux — ; Œuvres de Thomas Bernhard * 2007 : Simplement compliqué — ; Œuvres de Craig Johnson Série Walt Longmire * 2014 : Little Bird * 2016 : Le Camp des morts * 2017 : L'Indien blanc * 2018 : Enfants de poussière ; Œuvres de Emmanuel Carrère * 2011 : Limonov ; Œuvres d'Arturo Pérez-Reverte * 2014 : Le Tango de la vieille garde (éditions Sixtrid) Nomination * Molières 2008 : Nomination au Molière du comédien pour Les Riches reprennent confiance Notes et références Notes Références Liens externes * Jacques Frantz sur IMDb * Voxographie détaillée de Jacques Frantz (séries) sur RS Doublage * Voxographie sélective de Jacques Frantz (séries) sur Doublage Séries Database * Voxographie sélective de Jacques Frantz (animation) sur Planète Jeunesse Catégorie:Comédien français Catégorie:Naissance en 1947 Catégorie:Incomplet